Resident Evil: Into the Darkness
by InDemLOVE
Summary: What felt like a simple humanitarian mission soon turns into chaos. Claire is captured by unknown Bio-Terror related group... Chris Redfield takes it upon himself to find the assailants and rescue his sister, with the help of many friends and allies to bring these terrorists down once and for all.
1. Prologue

_**Hello, this is a rewrite from the original Resident Evil fan fiction that I had started many months back. I realized I did not like the first idea I came up with, so I completely revamped the story to try to fit it to my liking. The original idea had a lot of useless plot holes and devices being used, so I rewrote the idea to something that would fit more to my liking, and hence why I decided to try to attempt writing this story again. Please provide me with feedback and I'll do my best to iterate from the ideas given in the future.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, this work is purely work of fandom.**_

 **Prologue**

It was dark. Cold. Damp.

Worst of all, chilling.

What felt like only hours felt like an eternity. Inside the desolate, dimly lit room with signs of age deterioration, no one with the right state of mind would dare to stay in for a full minute, let alone even a handful of seconds. There were only two things to interact with; a hanging light bulb on top of the ceiling, and a single chair sitting at the centre of the room. What made matters worse was the dripping liquid coming from the ceiling, clearly a sign that not many took good care of the building inside. Despite the dim lights, the walls were clearly visible, with the paint starting to show signs of falling off and rusting across the adjacent walls.

Inside the room was a man, who had been tied into the chair for what seemed like an eternity. He was rudely awakened and suddenly brought to the predicament that he ended up in. His arms were tied thoroughly on to the chair legs, while his ankles also tied together and bound on to the chair legs. Only his facial features felt movable, and the occasional breathing he made across his torso.

Despite the gravity of the situation, he was rather calm. It felt like there wasn't much to fear anymore.

A sudden sound of the door just mere meters in front of him had his head move up just a little bit. He knew someone was coming in, but he paid no attention. He didn't feel the need to guess, and his intuition was confirmed when he heard the voice of the new party that entered.

"Patient Interview… January 28th, 2004. Session #12."

His captor held a tape audio recorder and kept holding on to it with his hand. He looked down at the captive, in which the latter did not even bother to look up. The captor simply smirked.

"Good morning." He gave a slight pause, "I believe it is manners for you to look people in the eye when they greet you?"

The captive said nothing. He just kept looking down.

"You have indeed changed since the last time we met… which I believe was…" The captor said, trying to calculate an estimate in his head, "…almost a year ago?"

Still no response. The captor knew though, he didn't want to give him the benefit of the response. He was not going to be lured into a trap of playing fire with fire, not when his physical wellbeing was at stake.

"I believe it's time you moved on. Can't let your predicament cloud your judge of character, am I wrong?" The captor smirked, feeling only a slight disappointment that he only had a tape recorder, and not a camcorder.

That disappointment was soon altered to satisfaction however. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"I got nothing else to say to you." The captive sneered, still not wanting to look at his captor in the eye.

"Oh? I think I beg to differ." The predator knew the position of authority he was in, and he will use that to his full potential. He stepped about two steps closer than he was to the captive, smiling a wicked smile. Maybe this was why his prey was not looking at him; it may have been a simple act of defiance, but it could also be hiding any signs of fear.

"I'm sure you have more to say. Why bottle up such feelings after all this time?" The captor forced the captive to look at him straight in the eye. The latter was unfazed, keeping the same, emotionless demeanour he tried to keep ever since _he_ came in.

"I'd rather just be dead. Why don't you just kill me and get things over with?"

The captive was saying this right in front of his face. There was nothing implicit about his words; he would rather choose death than to stay in this predicament much longer. However, the captor clearly had other plans, knowing full well that killing him would be of no use and a simple waste of time. Besides, this was most definitely not the first time he heard him ask for death, neither.

"I grow tired of you asking such meaningless request…" At this point, the captor took his hand off, turning around and facing the door, "Have you ever considered, if I wanted to kill you, I would've done it… the first moment I laid eyes on you?"

The captor wasn't annoyed, if anything he was enjoying this. He was torturing him, and he wanted to see how much willpower he was going to break until the guy would lose it. Pushing people to their limits was not just a hobby, it was a passion he held dearly.

"Like I said, I have nothing else to say to you. How about you just fuck off and –"

BANG.

Afterwards, there were no more voices. The captor merely smirked, as he left the room with no shame. He brought the tape recorder closer to his mouth and spoke to it.

"Ending log."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. And It Begins

**Chapter 1 – And It Begins**

 **August 3** **rd** **, 2014**

A hot summer day in Natal, Brazil, came around the horizon, with what seemed to be a normal day for most people. Anyone who knew basic geography would know the level of humidity Brazil possessed, where an ice cream would melt in mere seconds if it was left unattended. It may as well have been the equivalent of living your whole life in an endlessly active oven, and the unlucky person inside just living through the torture of the humidity inside. With a population of just over one million in the city, one could argue that these people were rather unlucky to be living under such conditions.

It wasn't all bad though. Touring around one of the smaller cities in Brazil, in comparison to the much busier and bigger ones, seemed less hectic. Humidity was still a problem, but it felt quieter, for the lack of better words.

A woman in around her early to mid-thirties walked briskly along the city. While she didn't come alone, she had some free time to kill. Crossing to a different continent shouldn't have been all work and no fun, and it wouldn't be every day one even gets the chance to travel to a whole different country. The fact that you could use a passport to travel around should be considered a blessing, especially when so many cannot afford to even travel across cities.

Wearing a sleeveless red vest accompanied with a white tank top just underneath, she also wore jean shorts that reached a little above her knee. It revealed a little bit of her midriff, just below her navel. On her wrist was a black watch, fixed accordingly to the different time zone. It wasn't her work clothing, but with only so much free time she had, she would rather not spend the time sweating like a pig wearing something more suitable for work.

She usually donned a ponytail for a good majority of her life, but after some FUBAR events that occurred about a year back, she just decided to let her hair come down naturally.

Finishing up the last few milliliters of water, she chugged the liquid down in seconds to keep herself hydrated for as long as possible. Even with the relatively casual clothing, she was still sweating. What she didn't think of was that finding the closest recycling bin may have been another hassle under the heat, but she decided to hold on to it and get to the closest market plaza or mall as soon as possible.

It was still worth the walk though. Natal City Park was a pleasant attraction to walk around, so even with the humidity it was damn worth it.

After about twenty minutes later, she managed to reach back to her hotel without much problems. The air conditioning inside was a saving grace for her, and she took no time in letting the cool hair finally help her relax. As she fanned herself using her hand a few inches away from her face, she walked towards the recycling bin and tossed the water bottle out. She decided that with just an hour and a half left before having to back to her room to get ready, she decided that maybe doing some shopping may do her some good. Buying some souvenirs before heading back stateside couldn't hurt. She made her way back to the entrance of the hotel, knowing that the closest shopping centre wasn't too far away. Just not far from the entrance, she noticed someone familiar closeby.

"Hey Claire. Enjoying the sunshine?"

The man was of taller stature with a light blue short-sleeved polo shirt, as well as beige trousers, as well as business style brown knot shoes to boot. On his shirt was a TerraSave logo attached, clearly showing he was heading out to work ahead of time. Claire returned with a smile, and gave the man a quick wave.

"Hey Rex. Yeah, probably going to go sightseeing for a couple more hours. Wouldn't want to leave without any regrets," she said, "Why are you leaving so early? We aren't due there for hour and a half."

"Duty calls. Don't worry, just need a couple more guys to help me out. You can come a bit later." Her fellow worker replied, which was soon followed by a car waiting outside, "Catch ya later, Claire."

"Yeah. Later, Rex."

Claire took one last glance at Rex approaching the vehicle coming close by, opening the back seat and bending his head down to fit inside the vehicle. Only a few seconds after he was finally seated, the car began to move out to its destination.

Knowing there was only so much free time left, she decided to head back out and take a look at the closest shopping centre nearby. Believing she could handle a few more minutes of heat, she decided to head out of the hotel, only to realize that she forgot she was in one of the hottest countries on Earth. The few saving grace minutes inside the hotel's air-conditioned lobby made her realize just how terrifying the sun could be on this part of the planet.

Nevertheless, she decided to head out. It wouldn't hurt to buy souvenir for some friends back home.

After about an hour of looking around the mall, she decided it was time to head back to the hotel. There was no strict deadline for when she needed to get to her destination, but sooner the better. She wasted no time heading back to her hotel room to get a shower and some changes of clothes with it. With all the sweat that was pouring around her skin, she most definitely did not want to bring a less-than-tolerable presence around her. Even for being a woman, she didn't waste time in the shower, but made sure she looked presentable nonetheless. After changing into TerraSave clothes, she was to meet up with her other fellow employees in the lobby to get a ride.

"There you are. I think that's everyone?" One of the TerraSave members said after eyeing Claire.

"Looks that way. Let's head outside." Another one replied, after taking one final glance at the group before making her decision.

* * *

30 minutes of car ride later, they finally reached their destination. They had a health facility funded by the government for people specifically victimized with Bio-Terror attacks. Even after decades of experiencing such traumatic horrors, the sight of innocent people suffering was still too much for Claire to bare. Some were only children, only aged in single digit. Part of the job was for research purposes, taking statistics for what kind of Bio-Terror attacks these people went through, as well as some of the symptoms. Communication also wasn't a problem, as many Portuguese speakers were present to help TerraSave translate. What was honourable was that some of these translators weren't even employees from the facility; they were volunteers, mainly students, who chose to stand strong against Bio-Terror.

Claire was interviewing a seven-year-old girl, who had lost her strong hand thanks to a Bio-Terror outbreak that occurred in a small remote town in Brazil. Being transferred here, far away from her parents, must have been a painful experience for her. It was the kind of feeling Claire could relate to in a way. At least this girl's parents were still alive, in a survivor refugee camp elsewhere.

"…I understand the pain you're going through… Mariana. Just know that everything is going to be okay; no matter what happens, the sun will always shine another day." Claire sympathetically said, having one hand on the little girl's only one. The translator promptly translated, to which the little girl responded back.

"She said she misses the ice cream store not too far away from home. She was wondering when will be the next time she can have them again."

Claire smiled, the innocence behind the little girl was charming, "Sooner before you know it! Your parents will take you there once they're safe too."

Once again, the translator relayed the message, to which the girl couldn't help but smile. Despite all the pain, she found her ability to smile at a time like this admirable. She showed strength, something Claire felt she lacked when she was younger. Even now, she felt she needed a stronger resolve.

Not long after the interview, she wrote down some of the information of Mariana on a clipboard with some sheets she had to fill out. Sitting down on a bench nearby to make her handwriting more readable, with the clipboard on her lap, she took one last glance at her before her eyes met with Mariana's again. Claire gave her a smile and a wave, to which the little girl returned back to her too. A pang of sadness hit Claire's heart seeing her walk away, but it was human of her to hope for a brighter future.

As she stood up from her seat to interview another patient, a facility staff and a translator came in, this time with a boy in his teens, missing a left leg entirely. Claire caught eyes with the trio, and gave them a face of acknowledgement with a smile. They responded back, to which Claire introduced herself as a TerraSave member and if it was okay if the boy could be interviewed, to which they approved. She greeted the patient by kneeling down so they were at around eye-level.

Unfortunately, Claire would never have the time to interview this boy.

The lights suddenly turned off, but some of the emergency equipment allowed Claire and everyone else in the facility to still have some level of vision in the environment they were in. Whispers and murmurs were the first thing she heard, but they didn't last long when she heard screams from the distance, as well as gunfire. From one of the emergency stairs came Rex, who came in hurried, as well as other facility employees shouting to everyone in Portuguese. Claire looked at Rex in confusion, who was clearly panic stricken.

"Rex, what's going on? What's happening down there?!" Despite hearing gunfire, Claire felt the urge to ask.

"This whole facility is on lockdown. We need everyone to get to safety; find hiding spots. We don't know what the hell these guys want." Rex replied, trying to keep a calm composure but his heart was racing at a million miles per minute. He hurried off to warn any other TerraSave members that could be in the building.

Sensing the urgency, Claire was quickly accompanied by other staff and volunteers to find rooms to hide in, where she managed to find a doctor's office and hid with a few other people in the room. Inside the room was Mariana with her escorter, and the girl was visibly scared. Claire couldn't blame her; she barely escaped death once, and she didn't want to come anywhere close to it. Claire bent down to the girl and embraced her in a hug, giving her as much protection as she felt the girl needed.

"It's okay; we're going to make it out… it's going to be okay." Claire whispered, trying to keep her as calm as possible. With shots of gunfire now sounding closer by the minute, with screams of agony being heard not too far away, she found that calming her down would not be any easier.

The people in the room heard footsteps closing in to the room, and they could clearly hear a low key, dark sounding voice in English, "Check this room. I'm going to take a look over there."

Knowing the people in the room with her would be in danger, Claire had to act fast. Noticing a glass bottle from the distance, she picked it up, giving everyone else questionable glances. She quickly hid on the hinge side of the door frame, waiting for them to open the door. She had to hope that these guys weren't carrying flashbangs, otherwise, her little ambush would be all for naught.

She waited, and waited, and the door finally opened. The culprits came in, and Claire could make out the full body armour and uniforms they wore underneath. They also had gas masks on, but the back side of their head was exposed. There were only two of them, probably thinking nothing could possibly get in their way. Claire took the chance to throw the glass bottle at one of the gunmen's exposed neck, which immediately caused him to scream in pain. Using this moment as a distraction, she quickly tackled the injured man into the other one, knocking them down to the floor temporarily. She used the time to disarm the injured gunman, taking his M4A1 Rifle before shooting both dead.

Hearing the commotion coming from the office room, about two or three more men rushed in and saw that Claire was armed. They opened fire, to which Claire quickly took cover behind the wall. Not wasting any time, she knocked down a metal drawer for cover. It may not have been much, but she had to fight to get everyone in the room to safety. She attempted to fire back, but they fired in suppressed bursts, so there wasn't much window for her to shoot back without potentially getting herself killed.

Unfortunately, that level of safety would not last. A flashbang was thrown into the room. Claire did her best to close and shield her eyes to make the impact less blinding, but it wasn't enough. In a daze, she kept her eyes covered with the rifle still in one hand, but it didn't see to be of much use. With the blaring sound of the flashbang also impeding her hearing, she couldn't even hear what happened while she was temporarily down.

The gunmen that were firing at her luckily chose not to kill her, but instead decided to take everyone else in the room hostage.

"Drop the gun down, and we'll spare everyone in this room." One of the gunmen ordered. He was pointing his rifle at Mariana, who stared at the rifle pointed at her temple with horror.

Claire didn't have much choice, so she slowly set the rifle down on to the ground and raised her hands, slowly standing up with her hands raised.

A voice from the distant was heard laughing, "and I thought I told you we aren't taking hostages."

Claire turned around to the source of the voice. He sounded distinctly similar to the one that she heard just earlier, before the first gunmen came into the room. He showed himself with the same body armour and dark coloured uniform that the gunmen wore, but rather than a gas mask, this man wore a helmet visor that obscured his face completely. He came into the room with a magnum being held in one hand, ready to shoot anyone he felt necessary.

"So are any of you Doctor Jo-" The helmet visor terrorist had one look at Claire, and paused his sentence. Claire could hear a brief snicker behind the visor.

"Well, looks like this trip was more worth it than I thought." He sounded quite satisfied, as he approached Claire and placed the end of his gun on her forehead, "Long time no see… _Claire_."

At the sound of hearing her name, Claire could feel malice in his voice, and her curiosity got the better of her when she knew it would be fruitless to ask, "…Who are you? Why are you doing this?!"

Another laughter came, "Claire, Claire… and I thought we would be considered as great acquaintances… and this is how you greet me after all these years?" He sarcastically joked, "I'm hurt."

"Scumbags like you don't scare me, asshole." Despite the predicament she was in, Claire was not one to give in to a terrorist.

"I learned something Claire; people like you aren't afraid of their own deaths…"

The gunman pointed his magnum away from Claire, and instead fired at one of the hostages. To Claire's horror, the person he shot was Mariana, right in the stomach. Before Claire could retaliate and attempt to disarm him, the man was one step ahead of her and kicked her at the back of her leg. She was forcefully bent on to her knees, and before she could get up, the gunman pointed his gun at her temple, and slightly twisted her view to have her see the little girl suffering in pain.

"I don't like being predictable Claire. I don't just shoot and kill people out of their misery, no no no… I want to see them suffer, even if it means killing people around them."

Claire growled in anger, but she knew she couldn't do anything to fight back in this state. She looked back at Mariana, who was visibly crying and desperately crying out for her mother and father, repeatedly saying the words in Portuguese. She was so close to being reunited with them again… and to see her come mere inches closer to death… and all the strength and courage she persevered was for naught.

"Restrain her. I think this little rat could be of some use for us." The visor gunman ordered the other three in the room, who obliged and cuffed Claire's wrists together while blindfolding her.

"What do you need me for?! Why are you-" Claire couldn't finish her question before one of the gunmen hit her and stuffed her face with chloroformed napkin, before she fell unconscious.

"Did you find that doctor yet?" The visor gunman asked, "We're not leaving this facility without her."

"Sir, Bravo Team just informed us that he was located upon surrendering, in exchange for sparing everyone else in the facility." One of the gunmen informed, as he slung Claire over his shoulder.

"Well, that's certainly generous of him. Unfortunately his terms… are not acceptable." The visor gunman laughed, "Kill as many people as you can. Best to silence as many witnesses as possible before the authorities show up. Less hindrances the better."

The order was spread throughout the group's entire communication channel. With that, the entire facility was filled with nothing but screams and gunfire. Soon, the facility had turned into a complete mess, and within just minutes, only a select few remained alive before the local police came in.

The terrorist group, on the other hand, escaped without any difficulties. With two hostages, they drove away safely to traffic, with no one suspicious of who they were and what their motives were.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate the feedback everyone has given me thus far. This is a complete remake from the original idea I had in mind, and I would deeply appreciate any feedback anyone can share. Constructive feedback please!**


	3. Heartless

**Chapter 2 - Heartless**

 _He was scared out of his mind at this point. A simple research trip turned into a fight for his life. Hiding inside a janitor's closet wasn't exactly the most ideal strategy to avoid detection, but considering the circumstances, all hiding places may as well have been considered bad hiding spots at that point. The sound of footsteps becoming louder by every passing second did not help ease his fear._

 _Two loud bangs on the closet door made Rex turn from tense to startled, now knowing that his hiding spot has been compromised. Even knowing that the perpetrators would eventually open the door, Rex did not even dare make a single breathing sound. If he was sweating before, at this point his face was close to being liquified completely. If he believed in God, his prayers would have been the only way to survive._

 _The doors pried open, and outside stood five averaged sized gunmen, and a bulky one that was almost the size of a grizzly bear. The big one wasn't holding a rifle, however; he was holding another weapon, and this terrified Rex more than just a rifle._

" _TerraSave, huh?" One of the gunmen asked a rhetoric question, "Never really liked you guys. How about we put you out of business?"_

 _Rex's only hope was to raise his hands and come out, desperately hoping that these guys would spare him. He cautiously walked out, with his heart pounding… no, pumping at the speed of light. He opened his mouth as he stepped out of the closet at last._

" _Look, I don't mean any trouble. Let's just… resolve this peacefully."_

 _Negotiation already seemed like a lost cause, and that was the case when the bulky one spoke._

" _No dice. You're already causing trouble just by being a witness," He replied with laughter clearly evident in his voice, "What do you guys say I cook this son of a bitch? I'm just itching for some screaming and rolling."_

 _The bulky one was clearly holding a flamethrower attached to his specialized uniform, made specifically to withstand heat. The other members made small laughter, but judging by the atmosphere, it felt as if they were about to show approval. Even if Rex decided to run at this point, there was no way he'd be able to outrun over 7 rifles just waiting to shoot him down._

" _Yeah, go for it. I'd rather save bullets right now anyway." Another gunman approved, and the others just nodded._

 _As if on instinct, Rex tried to run away from them, even if it means he would get shot, but at this point, he would have rather chosen to die a quick death than experience the most excruciating pain anyone could ever muster. He pushed past the soldiers, but it was too late; the soldiers already side stepped, and the flamethrower shot out._

 _At that point, Rex was a blaze. He screamed louder than any other point in his life. This was too much, and more painful than he could have ever imagined. He got on to the floor to try and dust the fire out, but it only helped ease the pain slightly, which wasn't saying much. He could feel the flames burning through his skin and about to get to his inner organs. Soon, all he felt was a sudden impact of quick and sudden pain and then, blackness._

* * *

"…so I was knocked out?" He asked, with pain overwhelming every part of his body, "…somebody saved me, hit me in the process of trying to knock the fire off?"

"Yes sir, according to one of the few remaining survivors." The doctor replied.

It was a miracle. He managed to make it to a hospital with only a handful of survivors that remained in the facility. Three days passed since the incident, and Rex was lucky he barely survived, although he felt like death was only inches away. To him, it felt like the miracle would be short lived, and the hospital was just prolonging his death. With burn marks visible throughout his entire body, a good majority of them being permanent, he could only wonder how he would be able to live the rest of his life.

Unlike the dark and bloodied hallways he remembered seeing a few days ago, the hospital room was pure white with tranquil peace emanating throughout the room. He was sharing the room with someone else, presumably another survivor, who was currently asleep. The person was stricken with bandages bounding across a good majority of his body. A consistent beeping sound signified his breathing rate, which was stable. He couldn't quite make out the person's appearance, but it didn't matter to him; him and the other person were safe. The doctor noticed that Rex was taking a look at the patient next to him, and promptly informed him of who he was.

"He was a volunteer from one of the local colleges here, and he was the one who saved your life. He unfortunately suffered a gunshot wound to his throat."

' _Oh… shit.'_

Rex couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt hit him in the chest. It was one thing to feel physical pain, but it was something else to find out not long after that somebody else risked his life to save him.

Unfortunately, Rex didn't feel any better. He may have been conscious, but that may have not been necessarily a good thing when he was breathing heavily and had to actually feel the pain while being awake.

"Rest assured, we'll do our best to stabilize your condition. It may be painful for the next few days, but we'll do what we can to mitigate the pain long term." The doctor informed, having an unsure smile on his face.

The doctor seemed to be a good man, someone around in his mid fourties. Having a curly black hair with dark skin, as well as a relatively thin build, donned with a striped sweater underneath his white lab coat, he made his way out of the hospital room after jotting down some notes on a form attached to his clipboard. He then gave Rex an acknowledging nod, leaving Rex be.

* * *

Slowly, but also steadily, her consciousness was coming back to her, at the price of a massive headache and impaired vision. She groaned and shook her head slightly, and putting one hand on the side of her forehead while using the other to balance herself. Her vision was slowly coming back to her, and she used that time to assess the situation. Dripping liquid coming out of the ceiling, rusted paint along the walls, a bench hung by chains on one side, a small and barred window to the outside world, and bar gates that prevented her from escaping. In other words, she was imprisoned.

Despite the number of times she somehow ended up in similar predicaments, she was never used to getting put into such situations.

"It looks like she's awake, sir." She heard a voice from outside of the prison cell. Upon taking a better look, there were two of the gunmen that she remembered seeing at the facility. However, these guys didn't wear any masks to protect their facial identity, but they did wear the same uniforms.

She heard some voices on the other side of the radio communications that the gunman had with him, in which the same gunman responded, "Understood."

Claire got to her feet using both hands for support, with some quick, heavy breathing to compensate for the pain she still felt. Her vision finally came back to her, but her head spinning in many different places didn't help much.

"You sure took your sweet time. 10 hours is a record for a prisoner." The other gunman laughed, showing an ill-intentioned grin at her direction.

"Screw you." Claire blurted, shooting him a glare.

"Yeah yeah, trying to act all tough. We've seen people like you before." The gunman retorted back, smirking.

"So, she's awake?" She heard a deep, masculine voice ask the gunmen, but he was not within her eyesight yet, until a huge, bulky male approached them.

"Yup. Quite a smartass, she is." The same gunman sarcastically remarked while glancing at her.

"You know, when I heard a beautiful lady being held here," the bulky man took a look at Claire once more, "I just happened to get excited."

The big one was probably about ten centimeters taller than the average male, with big, muscular arms, chest, and legs to boast his strength. He was Caucasian, with curly black hair and a scar being run across his face, from above his left eye to the right part of his lip. Judging by the tone of his voice, she already knew something about this guy made her feel quite uncomfortable.

"Let me in and have a _word_ with her, fellas." The big one said, looking at Claire rather seductively.

"Boss ordered all of us to not let anyone near her, don't you remember?" The other gunman stopped him, but it wasn't of much use.

"Tch." The big one sulked, but decided to approach the cell anyway, "Hey there, _Claire_. Don't mind if I took a look at your personal ID earlier, do you?"

Claire didn't respond to him. She contemplated on whether she should spit at his face or just ignore him completely, although she didn't see either one having any positive consequences for her, so she remained still and stoic.

"You look just like my type, baby. So let's make a deal… why don't I…" the bulky man began to groan as he grabbed one of the prison bars. Claire thought he may have been just bluffing, but she soon realized that the man somehow actually had the strength to bend prison bars with just his hands. After only a few minutes of struggle to get the bars out of the way, he barged in to the cell with a seductive look on his face.

"Why don't you play with a _real_ man, like myself?" He purred, putting one hand on the wall right beside Claire to keep her cornered. Claire showed no signs of intimidation, she just glared straight at his eyes.

"How about a big fat no, for a man of your size?" Claire spat, crossing her arms despite the predicament she was in.

"Baby, you have no idea who you're talking to," the bulky crook continued to advance, "you have no idea how sexy I am. You just gotta romance with me and just _feel_ the goodness I got to offer."

Claire may not have shown signs of fear or nervousness, but she knew she had to find a way to get this guy off of him, and fast. She swiftly tried to punch the man in the face before he could try anything funny, but the man's reaction was much faster, grabbing her wrist and keeping it in place. He let out a huge grin, followed by a sinister laugh, causing Claire to instinctively raise her other hand to try to punch him, which also proved to be futile. The man grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them against the wall, to which Claire struggled to free herself. She made several attempts to kick him, but it felt like her kicks were just tickling him.

"I like it when you squirm, baby. It _turns me on._ " He purred, bringing his face closer to her to give her a kiss.

Out of desperate measure, Claire spat on his face and attempted to kick him in the groin, but the man managed to block her kick with just his shin. Despite the hopelessness of the situation, she didn't stop struggling, persistent on keeping this guy off of her.

"I like it when you move your body like that too. I find it –"

 **BANG.**

A gunshot stopped the man from anymore flirtations he was about to spit out, the bullet hitting him square in the shoulder. He let out a scream as he bluntly released Claire, slouching down and kneeling from the searing pain from the bullet wound. Not long after, another gunshot fired with a loud band, hitting him in his bicep. The man fell to the ground, reacting violently as his arms bled at an alarming rate while his screams were becoming much louder than what it was mere seconds ago. Claire turned her head to see who the shooter was, and it was the same man with the visor and the dark red, bullet armour uniform from before.

"I'm pretty certain I ordered everyone in the building to not lay a finger on this prisoner," The visor gunman snarled, planting one foot on the shoulder he had shot.

"N-no! I was… I wasn't planning to hurt her! I was just…" The victim was pleading for mercy, which was shocking. Just from the looks of these two, it would've looked like the big man would've been able to beat the visor gunman to a pulp in mere seconds, yet here he was, begging like his life depended on it.

"Do you know what happens to those that fuck up just once?" The visor gunman grabbed the big man's chin and brought him close to the visor, in which the victim here nodded out of desperation, "so you do know."

The big man was shaking heavily, both from the pain and from fear.

"I suppose I'll let you go then, if it means you won't screw up again."

"Sir, I promise, I won't-!"

 **BANG.**

The gunman shot his underling square in the brain and let out a smirk before saying, "I never said I'll let you _live_ , idiot."

Claire couldn't believe what she witnessed. The psychopath just killed his own underling without a second thought, without any negotiations or discipline. Just from what Chris told her, even Albert Wesker had spared his victims for a bit until he decided it was time to kill them… but this? This was a whole level of blood thirst she witnessed. However, his sadistic nature didn't just end there; she heard another gunshot sound, where she saw him turn and shoot to the direction where the prison guards were.

"Why did you not stop him?" The visor gunman snarled, "I thought I told you **not to let anyone near her**."

"Sir, we warned him! He just barged right in! You have to believe us!" The guards were visibly scared at this point. The bullet hole was on the wall, right between where the two of them were standing, so it was clearly a warning shot.

"I'm going to give you two options. Either I can kill you both here, or… how about I bring the two of you to Sector X Test Labs…" The leader threatened as he took steps to close in on them. At the sound of this Sector X Test Labs, the men's faces paled, making Claire wonder just what the hell that test lab did to people for them to rather choose death.

"Sir, please, we'll make sure nothing like this-" One of the guards protested with two hands raised to show signs of surrendering, but the leader wasn't buying anything.

"I'm giving you three seconds to decide. Three…" He began to count, and he pointed his gun at one of the guards, who was now terrified for his life, "Two…"

The guard screamed in horror, and he quickly raised his rifle and shot himself straight through the chin, instantly ending his life. At the sight of this, Claire's eyes opened wide; she usually had a calm demeanour with her, but she never witnessed anyone so willing to kill himself so easily. She could have used the opportunity to try to escape, but the sight shocked her enough to keep her from moving. The other guard, on the other hand, was now at a breaking point. He instantly got on his knees and began to beg for mercy, holding the leader's arms in a desperate attempt to soften him.

"Sir, please…! I'll do anything! Just don't do this to me!" The guard was almost in tears, hoping the leader would spare him. Even if it took a miracle, he had to find a way to keep himself safe.

 **BANG.**

The leader shot his magnum one more time. Claire closed her eyes to shield herself from witnessing another murder, but after a few seconds later, she heard frantic breathing. The guard was still alive, and the bullet hit the floor near him. The guard looked to see where the bullet landed; just mere inches away from his face, then he quickly turned his attention to the leader. It didn't look like the leader accidentally missed, if anything, it looked like he deliberately missed. He let out a small chuckle, clearly amused by the guard's reaction.

"That was quite a show you performed there. Just for the entertainment, I guess I'll spare you." He laughed, as he lowered his magnum to his side, "Although if you mess up again… well, you'll experience enough pain to make you wish for instant death."

The leader then turned his attention to Claire, and had some things to say to her as well, "…Which by the way… is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you."

"Sick bastard…!" Claire jeered, "You torture and kill your underlings just for pleasure?! You're pathetic."

"Oh, them? Don't worry. I'm sure they're at a better place now." The leader smirked, looking at the dead bodies in the prison hallway before them.

"Just who the hell are you supposed to be?! And what the hell do you want from me?!" Claire questioned irritably, wanting some answers.

"Heh… you can call me… U-Child. As for what I want… heh, well, I have some ideas to test a weapon against you," The visor gunman, now known as U-Child, answered, "…and that weapon's name is Chris Redfield."

Hearing her brother's name sounded alarm bells for Claire, "…My brother?! What are you planning to do to him?!"

"You ask too much questions," U-Child was now slightly irritated, and he turned his head to the guard that finally stood up, "Take her to another cell. I don't want anyone mucking up this time."

The guard nodded instantly, as he held his rifle pointing towards Claire. She promptly got out of her cell with her hands up in the air, and was led to another prison cell inside. The guard pushed her into the cell room, closed the bar, and immediately locked it. Claire then gave U-Child one more glance before he left the room. She then glanced at the lone prison guard, who was still clearly shaken by the turn of events. Moments later, three more prison guards entered the prison hallway, while another four entered to clear the two dead bodies that lingered the hallway and the former cell block.

Claire sat down on the wooden prison bench hanging on the wall. She began to pray for her brother's safety, closing her eyes and silently mouthing a prayer.

* * *

"Sir, our next objective?"

"…Bring me Natalia Burton."

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 _ **Just a heads up, the story will go on a slight hiatus until Resident Evil: Vendetta comes out to the public. I just want to make sure I don't run into any plot conflicts with the film before I proceed on to the fiction. In any case, any reviews left would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!**_


	4. Into the Darkness

**Chapter 3: Into the Darkness**

"Sir, the preparations are ready. We're ready to launch the attack at your command."

A terrorist agent entered what looked like the military boardroom, where several monitors displayed various information for everyone to see. U-Child, the terrorist leader, stood in the middle of the room, fitting for the centre of command. Several other scientists sat down and were working through their individual tasks, all the while anticipating for the leader's next order. The leader turned to the agent that walked inside the room to give him a nod, and turned to another agent sitting on one of the computers.

"Give me a status of their personnel." U-Child ordered.

"About 700 Brazilian military troops stationed on site sir, with about ten M60 Patton tanks on standby, and twenty-three helicopters sir, fifteen for transport and seven for combat. Estimated 7,500 civilians located on site as well." An agent sitting on one of the desks relayed the information, turning to face U-Child.

"Perfect," U-Child answered with a slight chuckle of anticipation, "then let's not waste any time."

* * *

A small town of Sao Ararujo, which had an estimate of about 8,000 civilians, turned into a victim of a bio-terror attack about two or three weeks ago. From out of nowhere came about 100 canine creatures that attempted to invade town, causing over 200 civilian casualties in mere hours. The police had barely managed to contain the situation before the government had to intervene and send military troops for support.

Fearing another possible attack, the head council and the mayor requested for additional troops to be stationed for help. Acknowledging the request, the government sent more military forces to keep the town secure, wanting to ensure that no more civilian casualties would occur in the hands of bio-terror. Some victims, injured, some even infected, were sent to a medical facility in Natal specifically to get vaccinations and cure to prevent further infections and injury. Unfortunately, all victims that were placed there had died as well, by ruthless terrorists. With the attack known to the public, the government wasted no time to ensure military personnel was sent to be stationed around major cities to prevent even more tragedies from happening.

Sao Araujo's perimeter was secured by military personnel patrolling the area, with a few military vehicles and stationary guns placed in the case of an emergency station. It was around 2 AM at night, but the military never rested. Roads from the outside was barricaded in the case of another attack. Remote TNT bombs were also planted in the event something got anywhere near the area.

Two soldiers chose to take a quick break to go for a smoke, taking a seat on folded chairs near the perimeter. Patrolling late at night was not their ideal way of trying to get themselves paid, and for them, smoking was a brief stress reliever. Technically speaking, they weren't supposed to take breaks like this. If any superior officer caught them, they would likely be put into some trouble, but they decided not to care. They'd take a quick smoke and just go back on patrol.

Little did they know, that the smoke break would actually be a very short one.

They heard rustling sounds coming outside of the perimeter, to which the soldiers quickly turned around and upholstered their weapons in case something was approaching. They cautiously approached the source of what they heard; it came from a grassy field that was on the side of a main road heading towards the city. Turning the flashlights on for better vision, they were unable to locate any living creature, be it human, a domestic animal, or a B.O.W., that put them on alert. They stopped at the road, contemplating on whether they should enter the field or not, should it be a trap. Looking at each other, they gave quick nods before setting foot.

They heard growls. Not one, not two. Several.

The two soldiers looked at their feet, making sure they weren't stepping on anything suspicious. One of them let out a quick yelp when he fell on to something, to which the other soldier quickly ran over to see his comrade. He wasn't hurt, but surprised. He fell on to what seemed like a burrow trail, unsure what they were made by. Both of them pointed their flashlights to where the trail was headed, and they heard sounds of footsteps scurrying through.

A canine creature, flesh and skin torn off, with devilish red eyes was approaching them with clear hostile intent. The soldiers opened fire, and the creature died after a few shots, falling only a few distances away from its prey and spilling its blood on the trail.

Unfortunately, that was not the only one.

Several more of the same creatures penetrated from underground. They came in hundreds, thousands, maybe even more digits. Shocked, the soldiers attempted to flee and fight back, but it was no use. The two were eventually overwhelmed, pounced, and mauled to their deaths.

All military personnel heard the gunshots and the screams, and immediately went back to their posts. Manning as much equipment as they could, they began bombardment to try to take out as much of the B.O.W.s as they could. While there were substantial B.O.W. casualties, they never stopped coming.

Making matters worse were new B.O.W.s that emerged, these ones of larger stature with green skin, razor sharp teeth and claws on their fingers. Another set of creatures, crawling at the speed of light with no eyes but sickeningly long tongues, came out of the burrow trails and began their attacks on to the city. Some landed immediately to civilian territory and unleashed hell, catching all civilians and combat personnel off guard.

The perimeter was eventually overrun and breached, forcing the military personnel to retreat into the city. Some were killed during the retreating process, but an attack chopper came to fire off heavy ammunition to kill as much of the B.O.W.s as it could. It temporarily gave breathing room to the military personnel and all civilians that came on full alert and began to retreat as well. Within just mere minutes, civilian casualties became alarmingly high, and transport helicopters were on full standby in an attempt to transport as many civilians to safety as they possibly could. The city hall was where everyone had retreated to, and civilian evacuation began, all the while the police and military forces held off the incoming B.O.W.s to keep them safe.

Things were going well for the military thanks to the attack helicopters unleashing hell from the air. With their lock on missile capabilities and lightning fast machine guns attached to the side, the B.O.W.s were starting to see several casualties on their side as well, although that didn't dwindle the numbers that were approaching. Tanks were manned on standby to fire off their main canons to kill off the monsters as well, and any survivors for each wave were finished off by the marines on the ground.

What the military had not been expecting was that their airspace was about to be invaded as well.

Two transport helicopters successfully loaded civilians into the vehicle, and immediately flew off to safety. The pilots and civilians believed that they were safe, but a few minutes later, about five winged B.O.W.s were chasing them from their six. Spitting acidic substances to the tails, they made short work of the engines and the two choppers were downed, killing a good majority of them on board. Any survivors were finished off by the grounded B.O.W.s that overwhelmed them in seconds.

Everyone witnessed the helicopters being shot down by the new set of B.O.W.s, and all aviation combat were focused on to them instead of the B.O.W.s coming from the ground. With the number of winged B.O.W.s increasing by the minute, all transport and combat personnel in the air were eliminated, only leaving the grounded forces to hold their ground against the incoming B.O.W.s. All marines fired their guns while the tanks took out several of the B.O.W.s with each shot, but with only so much equipment and damage being dealt, the B.O.W.s made short work and breached their final line of defense. The tanks were overrun by the winged B.O.W.s, as they moved too fast for the canons to take full aim and fire. The marines were also overrun, as all incoming B.O.W.s either clawed or bit through them one by one.

In only 4 hours, all human life on Sao Araujo ceased to exist. The city became a B.O.W. territory.

* * *

After only a few short hours since the attack, every major news outlet around the world had broadcasted the major shock in South America. Every countries and cities now turned into full alert, beginning military patrol around every major cities around the world. With such an attack becoming an alarming threat, there was only so much that kept the citizens from fearing for their lives in the case of another bio-terror attack.

Another 10 hours since the attack was covered, a video clip went viral throughout the globe. In the video was a man wearing a full helmet visor and a never-before seen uniform, attached with full body armour to display his readiness for combat. The man never minced words in his speech.

"For all those that have seen the attack that has happened today," the man spoke, with a mechanical voice calibration system disguising his true voice, "that was just a short demonstration of what we are truly capable of."

The video then went to show a bird's eye view of the now ruined Sao Araujo, where B.O.W.s ran rampant across the city. Buildings caught on fire with smoke trail coming out, as well as massive amount of human dead bodies lying across the field.

"We are Umbrella Children," as the man said the name, Umbrella Corporation's icon flashed into the screen, before showing the man again, "we will do what Umbrella could not have accomplished, and what Neo-Umbrella never will accomplish. We will attack other major cities across the globe to our own discretion. You have all been warned."

The video went into static, and after, there was nothing more than a blank, black screen to be shown.

* * *

 _ **36 hours later…**_

"We got intel from officials in Natal. Their reports indicate that there are likely connections to the terrorist attack that happened at the International Biohazard Prevention Centre from the city, evidenced from the similar outfits worn by the perpetrators and the man shown in the video," A BSAA Agent spoke inside a Seahawk helicopter, where six other BSAA Agent have sat down for the briefing as well. The speaker had a small tablet that he held to show other members a series of pictures taken from the facility, as well some taken by bystanders.

"The place is currently in lockdown, but we got authorization from the government to investigate the facility. Best to search out for evidence before we can try to dissect where these guys are coming from," The speaker finished, before shutting down his tablet.

The man was in his 40s, a seasoned veteran in combat… particularly against Bioweapons used for mass destruction. Having survived catastrophic events before, he was more than willing to put an end to this terrorist group's schemes once and for all. He also had a stake in this mission as well. His only remaining family, his younger sister, had gone missing since she had been reported to have last been seen from the facility.

Chris Redfield was more than ready.

"No hostiles?" A BSAA Agent asked as he raised his hand to get Chris's attention.

"No telling. Local authorities came in to investigate, and they never heard back from them since. Which is why we are here." Chris replied as he looked at the BSAA Agent in question. No other BSAA Agents asked a question ever since, although their facial expressions showed various emotions. Some showed anxiety, others showed annoyance.

"We go in there and we figure out what the hell went on there, and see if there any connections between this incident and the massacre at Sao Araujo," Chris continued, "We all stick together and we'll be alright."

"Alright boys, we're landing in 30 seconds. Stay sharp, we're on bingo fuel and I'm going to have to leave you boys for a while. Contact me if you need anything." The helicopter pilot announced from the radio, to which Chris simply nodded in acknowledgement.

Shortly after, the helicopter landed on top of the facility. All BSAA Agent aboard quickly got off and scanned the area for hostiles, and once confirmed that the LZ was safe, they headed towards the only door located on the roof. The agent rallied up around the door, and Chris put one hand on the door. He looked at everyone and motioned to get ready, and after 5 seconds, he pushed the door open as the other BSAA Agents walked in with their weapons ready. Chris followed the last BSAA Agent to enter, and soon they were in. After cautiously descending a set of stairs, they opened the door to the first available hallway they could access, and breached through the door as well.

Little did they know that just around the corner, a red skinned B.O.W. heard intruders enter. It let out its long tongue towards the direction where the BSAA Agents were at, ready to pounce and attack at any moment's notice.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 _ **I made this chapter rather short… I'm unfortunately sick and need to rest, but I also wanted to publish some content as soon as possible! Please leave reviews for me, as all reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.**_


	5. Death's Embrace Awaits

**Chapter 4: Death's Embrace Awaits**

It was quiet. Too quiet.

In the dark, grotesque space of what used to be a peaceful health facility turned into a blood house. Stains of blood, tear, and bullet holes tearing the building's infrastructure into pieces, with some dismembered limbs lying around to make matters worse. Bodies of innocent people were slowly rotting, with only so much lighting giving what little life the facility had left. In the eyes of an average, normal person, this was a sight that would traumatize someone.

For Chris Redfield, it was nothing new.

Such sight was nothing new for him, but it was not a sight he would like to get used to. The minute he stepped into the abyss, his normal life had been torn to pieces. He was now fully destined to fight bioterrorism forever. The situation he was currently in was no exception, as and his team had been sent to investigate on one of the bloodiest bioterror massacres that occurred. The team would find evidence and get the hell out, in the event that the facility was infested with B.O.W.s.

The team reached an office door nearby, standing on the frame and waiting to head in. A BSAA agent motioned the team to get in, confirming that the room was clear. Everyone else entered the room, all eyes peeled to look for any abnormalities. They knew that dropping their guard for even a nanosecond in potential B.O.W. territory could end in disaster. It may be true in just about any high risk missions for any team, but B.O.W.s took that concept to a whole new level. The massacre and blood smeared across the hallways and rooms alike did little to ease the team.

"Sir, come take a look at this." One of the BSAA Agents used a private communication channel to talk to Chris.

Chris obliged and moved over to the BSAA Agent in question. It was the desk of one of the doctors that worked, and the BSAA Agent calling him was looking at a framed picture placed on the desk. Everything on the desk was a mess, with files cluttered all over, the computer monitor filled with bullet holes, the desk lamp broken into two pieces. Clearly a sign of struggle, and not of one ruthlessly executing a prey. However, what caught Chris's attention was the picture that his fellow BSAA Agent was holding.

"Sir, I think this is the doctor that went missing since the incident. Surveillance footage showed someone similar to this man being dragged out." The BSAA Agent explained, handing Chris the picture for the captain to look at.

The doctor in question had light brown skin with curly black hair, brown eyes with a relatively thin build. In the picture were his family of what seemed to be his wife, his child, and the parents of the doctor standing on a grassy field together.

"No confirmation on the ID of the doctor yet, but observations from what little surveillance there were seemed to have likely face of Doctor Joao Corado Vemissio." The BSAA Agent informed Chris, as he saw the captain observe the picture in more detail. After a few more seconds of observation, Chris brought his attention back to the agent.

"Take a picture of this, make sure it's as visible as possible. We'll analyze the picture at HQ to confirm the man's identity," Chris ordered, as he placed the picture back to where it was on the desk. The agent nodded, taking out his cellular device out of his pocket to take pictures of the family picture now on the family desk, taking about two or three shots to get as many good shots as he could. Chris took a few with his mobile device too, just in case.

After much of the investigation was done, Chris motioned the team to head back to the hallway, making sure they stick together no matter what. Flashlights on, they explored through the dark corridors with caution, some turning around just to make sure there was nothing sneaking up behind them. They made sure they moved slowly as well, while checking to make sure there were no rooms left unaccounted for. After about one hour of investigating the top floor, the team decided it was time to move on to the floor below.

 _Thud._

The drip was loud enough for the rest of the team to turn to a small storage room nearby the staircase. It happened so suddenly, it couldn't have just been coincidence that they would hear something dropping to the floor out of nowhere. One of the agents cautiously waked towards the room, as every other BSAA Agent followed, Chris Redfield just behind him. The room was dark, a few more agents were needed to put some light inside. All BSAA Agents were becoming visibly nervous, fearing that a B.O.W. would just come out of from the shadows to attack them at any given notice. Chris was more alert than nervous, given the amount of experience he faced with such monstrosities.

Under a huge pile of boxes in the room was a dead body of a man. He was violently dismembered and clawed to death, seeing the scars and the dismembered limbs lying not far away from him.

Then a long tongue gave away what was responsible for this murder.

 **BANG**

Chris and everyone else turned to the direction where the gunshot was heard, where one BSAA Agent frantically shot at what seemed like three incoming B. . One of them pounced on the soldier, while the others retreated and began to open fire on the creatures. With little light inside the room, one B.O.W. took advantage of the commotion and immediately pounced on the soldier that began firing. Other BSAA Agent immediately separated while trying to hide away from the ferocious beasts. Before Chris could leave the room to help them, Chris heard another scream from the room he was in; the BSAA Agent he was with was being violently dragged on to where the dead body they discovered was. Upon using his flashlight to see what type of B.O.W. it was, Chris confirmed that it was a Licker. He took aim and immediately shot the Licker before it could do any harm to the BSAA Agent, shooting it down with his assault rifle before the Licker fell.

Just as Chris was about to help the downed BSAA agent back on his feet, he turned around just in time to see another Licker coming at him. He ducked just in time and the Licker managed to attach itself to the wall nearby, shrieking towards Chris's direction. It was ready to pounce on Chris once again, but this time, Chris was ready and countered the Licker with a swift punch to the chin, knocking the Licker down to the ground. Chris wasted no time rushing at the Licker and quickly stabbed it in the chest, taking out the monster at last.

By this time, the downed BSAA agent managed to stand back up, to which Chris extended his hand to help him. The BSAA agent promptly took it, and managed to dust off the excessive blood stained on his uniform.

"Hurry, the rest of the team need us," Chris ordered, to which the agent simply nodded with a "Yes sir."

The duo headed out of the room just in time to see one BSAA agent firing off rounds at an incoming Licker. The monster was far too quick for the agent's aim, quickly pouncing on him and clawing his way through his flesh, killing the agent instantaneously. Chris aimed his assault rifle at the Licker, as did the other BSAA agent standing with him. With suppressive fire, they were able to damage the Licker somewhat, but it wasn't enough. As the Licker was only mere centimeters away from the agents, Chris quickly took out his combat knife and threw it at the Licker's head, taking another kill. Chris then took the knife out of the dead Licker, as blood began to ooze out of its lifeless body.

A gunshot from Chris's six diverted his attention to where the other BSAA agent was, where he saw the Licker jump to him and slashed at his arm with its claw. The agent dropped his rifle with a loud scream, falling to the floor as he clutched his injured arm while blood began to pour out like a fountain. Chris took fired a few shots at the Licker, until he noticed another Licker coming around another corner from the hallway just behind him. Getting rid of two Lickers while also trying to save the BSAA agent was going to be a task. Unfortunately, the other Licker that emerged had its attention towards the fallen soldier, as his screams directed its attention to him. The second Licker pierced its claws straight into the agent's skull, ending his life in an instant.

Chris managed to shoot down and kill the first Licker, but before he could direct attention to the second Licker, he heard several more Lickers crawling their way to him from behind. Knowing he just would not be able to take on this many, Chris knew he had to retreat. He didn't have the ammunition nor the time to kill them, when the lives of his other teammates were on the line.

If they were still alive, at least.

Chris dived to the side as one Licker lunged towards him, as he quickly dashed to the emergency exit not too far away. He reached into his pouch and immediately unpinned a flashbang, as he jumped towards the emergency exit. The loud bang created enough diversion for the Lickers, as it temporarily impaired their hearing, and Chris quickly shut the emergency exit door behind him before they could hear him and come any closer to him.

Knowing that there were Lickers around the facility, now Chris had to be extra cautious. These things lurked not just on the walls, but on ceilings, as well. What was even worse were their ability to crawl along ventilation shafts, so they could pop out at any given moment.

Chris descended the stairs quietly, making sure that there weren't any Lickers lurking around the stairway. These were monsters that were blind, but had extra sensitive hearing. Even the hollowest sounds would send them into a frenzy, so every step Chris took was with caution in mind. On a stairway with limited or dangerous space to maneuver around, engaging potential Lickers was not the most viable option.

Chris just hoped someone was still alive.

A few minutes later, he managed to face a doorway to the floor below. There was a metal bar in the middle for people to push the door open, but that was probably not a good idea. The act of opening the door alone would make a lot of noise, adding more layer into it would put him in more trouble, so he simply put his hand at the tip of the door and gently pushed it open.

Another bloody hallway came into view. Chris had his rifle ready on one hand, while he used the other to close the door behind him as quietly as possible. It couldn't have been done with much grace, but anything was better than a loud bang. After he ensured the door was closed, the first thing he did was to lean his back at the nearest corner, where he quickly scanned the doorway before peaking to the other side. He heard a Licker crawling on the ceiling and was coming his way, but slowly. It didn't seem like it knew that Chris was there, so Chris stood still and didn't make a sound. Keeping his back on the wall, he kept looking upwards to see that the Licker had slowly gone past him. With a mental sigh of relief, Chris quietly walked to the other side of the corner.

He eventually reached a lounge area, where more dead bodies were found. He heard something faint, but it sounded like someone was alive. Chris kept his guard up and walked to the end of the lounge, walking past the dead bodies and broken furniture. There, he saw a surviving BSAA agent, sitting in the corner while shivering. He immediately raised his weapon up, but after realizing who it was, the agent lowered his weapon down. Chris kneeled and put a hand on the agent's shoulder.

"Sir…! I… I…" The soldier stammered, feeling both scared and relieved at the same time. Chris put a finger above his lip to have him quiet down.

"Listen, these monsters cannot see you, but their hearing is what makes them come after you. So if you want to stay alive, calm down and just don't make too much noise," Chris ordered quietly, "Now tell me what happened. Where's the rest of the squad?"

"Some of us ran over here and got separated," the agent spoke with his voice toned down, "I tried to find a hiding spot… there was no way I could take on those things by myself so I… I ended up here, sir."

"Well here I am. Now let's keep moving. We stick together, but remember, don't make too much noise." Chris reminded the soldier as he lent a hand to help him up, to which the latter accepted and stood up.

The duo moved out of the lounge area, checking each corner again to make sure Lickers weren't around. Chris motioned the agent to take point, pointing at a door nearby. The agent nodded in acknowledgement and slowly trudged his way to the door, with Chris watching his back and following him. The agent quietly opened the door and pointed his rifle around and checked for any signs of life. He motioned to Chris to enter, confirming that the room was clear. Chris entered, and took note of a yellow folder on the desk, wanting to check for clues. While he didn't read Portuguese and couldn't understand what was written, he took note of a picture attached. It was a facial portrait of the same doctor that was mentioned earlier by one of his agents. It certainly wasn't the doctor's office, so Chris had to wonder if there was more to this doctor to know than what he knew.

Chris took the folder with him, knowing that this could reveal a clue about what was going on here. He could have leads with something like this.

 **BANG**

Gunshots rang from the hallway, and several. Chris and the agent turned their attention to the hallway, where they spotted two other surviving BSAA agents running away from what seemed like a small pack of Lickers, a group of about 3. They were shooting away hoping to fend off the monsters. Chris and the other agent knew they had to help, so they ran out of the room to give supporting fire. The combined firepower of the four BSAA agents managed to take out one of the Lickers, but the other two diverted their attention to Chris. Once again, Chris was ready, punching one of the Lickers while it was about to pounce him, and quickly taking the time to stab it in the heart before it could get back up. The remaining Licker was taken down by the other surviving BSAA agents.

"Sir, so good to see you again-!" One of the agents was interrupted by Chris.

"Stop, these monsters sense us through noise. Let's not say anymore; staying here could be too risky, we need to leave now." Chris whispered, as the other surviving agents covered their mouths after realizing the potential mistake they could've made.

Unfortunately, the damage was already done. One of the Lickers pierced its claw on to an agent's face from the ceiling, and before they knew it, more Lickers were coming to their direction. The remaining members retreated back to the stairs, but one of them did not make it. A fatal slash that reached from the neck to the agent's shoulder made quick work of him, while another agent was slashed in the ankle. He slowly tried to crawl away, and before Chris could go back to help, the agent was pierced in the chest by another Licker.

Chris, knowing he was the only survivor among the group, now had to make a run for the top of the stairs. He went back to the stairway he was at before and turned his communication device on.

"This is Alpha Leader Chris Redfield! I have 6 men down and I need an evac chopper, on the double, over!" Chris urgently requested, as he dived out of a pouncing Licker's way and shot it down.

" _Copy Alpha Leader, we're on your way, meet us at the roof of the building for extraction, over!_ " The helicopter pilot replied.

"Copy that, Alpha Leader out!"

Another Licker narrowly missed Chris as it dropped from the ceiling, as he dodged just in the nick of time before the Licker pierced his skull. He opened fire, knowing that stealth was no longer an option here. With Lickers now fully aware of his presence, the only thing Chris had to do was fight for survival. Unfortunately, more Lickers were converging to his position from above. Chris took out his flashbang and threw it away from his direction, diverting the Lickers' attention to where it blew off. That didn't divert every Licker away though, and some were still coming after him. Chris opened fire against them, before running out of ammo. Reloading would take time, something he didn't have before Lickers got their attention back to him. The only choice was to run and use his last remaining flashbang, but using it too soon and he would have nothing. Chris just dodged and maneuvered around to the best of his ability, with Lickers attempting to attack him from one direction to another.

After he reached the door to the roof, he threw his final flashbang at the Lickers, who were distracted long enough for Chris to open the door while also reloading his assault rifle. He closed the door behind him and ran to his extraction point. The chopper was closing in, but it would've taken time for it to pick Chris up. After a few seconds, the Lickers broke the door open. There were about 10 of them coming towards Chris. Fortunately, the helicopter opened fire with its machine gun, taking down about five of them while Chris had to deal with the remaining three. He shot down one of the remaining Lickers, managing to land a lucky shot to its heart while it tried to pounce on him. Another one pounced him, but Chris used swatted it away with the butt of his rifle before the third one jumped towards him. Chris threw his knife at the Licker's chest, before turning his attention back to the surviving Licker and shooting it down to death before it could attack him.

Chris then unpinned a fragmentation grenade and went back to the stairwell, throwing it to the base of the stairs and closing the door right after. This would ensure the Lickers would not divert their attention to the door he escaped from, but would remain inside the facility, at the stairway at best. He turned his attention back to the helicopter, which finally landed, prompting Chris to get on board and fly away to safety.

"What the hell happened in there?!" The pilot screamed as Chris took the seat next to him, setting his rifle down.

"Hell on earth happened, that's what," Chris answered, "head back to base, and keep the facility locked down… until we get authorization to floor it."

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **I've been working on my own personal project as of late, so I haven't been putting as much attention to the story as I would have. That said, I already have major key points of the story already planned out, so I have a good idea of the direction this story will take. Anyways, please leave your reviews, I really appreciate everyone who takes the time to read and review!**


	6. Unveiling

**Hi everyone, I apologize for the massive delay… it's been a few months!**

 **Just to bring everyone up to speed, I haven't cancelled the story in any shape or form. A lot has been going on. For instance, I was recently brought in for contract work as a Game Designer at a local game studio (will not mention the name simply for professional purposes), so it's been hectic as hell! The contract is up now and I am seeking other opportunities.**

 **As for the story itself, when I initially began the story I already planned how things were going to go from start to finish. However, there were some elements from that process that I felt were either far-fetched or just simply would not flow very well with the story, so I had to make significant altercations before finally coming up with the path that I can say I'm satisfied with.**

 **Okay, enough rambling for me. On with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Unveiling**

Leon S. Kennedy wasn't a man who minced words.

He had gone through every bit of horrors anyone could face on the damn planet. It wasn't the terrorist scumbags who enjoyed the spectacle of people suffering, nor was it seeing the planet go through tragedies that were either naturally or politically initiated. The things he saw were a far cry from what even the most typical law enforcements have witnessed.

He faced monsters. Biological weapons used for diabolical purposes, produced from manufacturing drugs or viruses. He could count fighting them for over a decade, and there was no end in sight. It was the new kind of terror that threatened the human race, and only a select few on the planet stood to prevent its extinction. He was unlucky enough to be one of them. The burdens he carried over his shoulders were becoming overwhelmingly heavier each passing day, and sometimes he wondered how he could still stay sane in spite of all the troubles he faced.

With the attack in Brazil that occurred mere days ago, the world was now in a state of panic, and Leon was ordered to eliminate the threat, with any means necessary to carry that out.

After a long, hard day at work, Leon was driving his way back home. After long hours of meetings regarding the new threat looming over the horizon, Leon wondered whether he had the right to sleep. A B.O.W. outbreak could happen in his sleep, and if that happened, he already failed his mission right then and there. Seeing another city wiped out in the face of bio-terror was something he could never live with.

After about an hour of driving, Leon parked his car inside the apartment's parking lot shared by others living in the same building. He punched in the key code to access the elevator, and pressed the up button to call for a car to pick him up. He leaned on to a wall nearby from exhaustion, closing his eyes briefly to let the stress out of his system.

The rest didn't last for long though.

He heard his phone ring from his pocket, making him frown with some frustration. He fished for the phone in his pocket and took it out to see that an unknown number was calling him. This was nothing unusual for him; he had his fair share of crazies calling him, but Leon wasn't one to ignore phone calls neither.

"Hello?" Leon spoke into the phone.

"…"

No answer. Leon cocked his head, wondering if it was a wrong number, or if there were communication problems. He was in the apartment parking lot after all.

"Hello?" Leon tried again.

"Am I speaking to Agent Leon Kennedy?"

The voice sounded odd; it felt like a dark sense of benevolence, but not necessarily pure-hearted neither. What caught him off guard more was that he addressed him as _Agent_ , something that common people would not address him as.

"And just who am I speaking to?" Leon inquired, interested and cautious of who gave him the honour of calling him.

"You need to come to 9880 Greystone Avenue, before 10 PM. You and I have matters to discuss." The voice ordered him; it was no request, his tone made it clear this meeting was not optional.

Leon felt otherwise. With a smirk, he responded, "How about you give me a good reason to come see you? And I mean a _good one._ "

About a second after the caller got his response, Leon heard sounds of someone struggling. The other voice in that end sounded so familiar, to the point Leon had to speculate something he didn't want to imagine. That voice… was that…

' _Ada?!'_

"Leon…"

His suspicions were confirmed. Ada was in danger. Whoever put her in this state clearly knew what he was doing, to even outsmart her was even more shocking.

"You have before 10 PM. Don't call the police, and you are to come alone. No assistance." The voice ordered, and without any hesitation, he hung up.

Leon stared at his phone in disbelief. He looked at the clock… 8:30 PM. There was time for him to drive there assuming traffic was on his side, and he had his gear with him, as always. His beloved Beretta handgun with 2 box clips of ammunition on the side. He also had his combat knife with him as well; it never betrayed him over the years. It was like an external organ attached to his body, with all the years that he carried it with him.

Ignoring the _ding_ sound the elevator made upon arrival, Leon headed back to his car and started the engine. There was no time to waste; Ada's life may be in danger, and there was a potential maniac roaming around. The least he could have done was confront him and put a stop to whatever the hell he was planning to do.

* * *

9:30 PM.

It took about an hour, but the destination led him to a series of abandoned apartments. The surrounding neighborhood wasn't exactly the friendliest neither, with most of its population filled with either the homeless, drug addicts, and even outright scumbags wandering the streets. That didn't scare Leon one bit; compared to the zombies and B.O.W.s Leon had faced, fighting petty crooks was nothing. Besides, so long as Leon minded his own business, they would also not care who the hell he was anyway. However, he parked the car about 10-minute walk away, at a safe parking spot. The last thing he needed was to head home walking without a car to drive after he was done. He didn't want someone potentially ransacking his car, or worse.

Leon approached the destination building with caution. He slowly opened the door with his gun in hand, and closing the door behind him as he entered. He then took out his mini flashlight out of his pocket, with the entrance being near pitch black. He could make out an abandoned reception hall, with cob webs and dust plaguing almost every piece of furniture in the room. Anything else that remained was either smashed to pieces or rusted over many years or abandonment.

His phone vibrated at that moment, forcing Leon to turn off his flashlight and reach into his pocket. He saw the number calling him; it was the same number that called him at the apartment parking lot. Without hesitation, Leon picked up, and before he could even answer the call verbally, the voice on the line spoke as soon as communications were established.

"I see you from the security camera. Third floor, Room 309." The voice commanded, and before Leon could respond, he hung up.

Leon sighed. He never enjoyed cliffhangers in any form of fiction, but keeping him out of the loop was something he outright detested. He placed his phone back into his pocket and took out his flashlight once more. He turned to a door near one of the corners on the other side of the lobby, leading to a set of staircases going up and down. Over the years, Leon detested going through staircases of any shape or form. It gave him some sense of claustrophobia, giving him a feeling that something or someone could pop out at any moment's notice. Knowing the kind of guy Leon might have to face against, taking the stairs was less than favourable.

He eventually reached the third floor without anything popping out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the rooms in the hallway was lit, indicated by lights illuminating from the floor. Other rooms surrounding the lit room were 307, 308, and 310. Bingo.

The door was about halfway open, and inside, he could make out a woman, her wrists tied together and hanging on to the ceiling, as well as her ankles tied together as well. Leon stepped in, scanning every corner of the room to make sure there were no surprises, to which he saw none. He then turned his attention to the woman, whose eyes opened upon hearing someone enter. She wore a red buttoned blouse with black leather pants and boots. She still looked stunning, as ever.

"Guess I owe you one… for once." Ada smirked, although she was evidently glad to see Leon come.

"Never would've thought I'd see Ada Wong in such predicament." Leon joked, approaching her to untie her.

"Well, the score's up in my favour if you ask me." Ada retaliated, as Leon used his knife to cut off the ropes tying her wrists first. As she fell down, Leon gently helped her keep her balance on the floor so she wouldn't fall on her butt.

"You mind telling me what the hell happened?" Leon asked, as Ada took out a pocket knife of her own and began to cut down the ropes restraining her ankles.

"Came here as part of an assignment… then got knocked out, I can't quite remember how." Ada explained, "As for why I came here… apparently there was a Neo Umbrella informant hiding here, waiting for his companion to come pick him up. I came to steal whatever information he had, at the request of the agency I worked for… and before I got what I wanted, someone happened to shoot him… and before I turned around to see who, I was knocked out."

Ada side stepped slightly to let Leon see a corpse not far away, in the corner of the room. His curiosity getting the better of him, Leon walked towards the corpse for better examination.

At least he would've, if he didn't hear a sudden noise coming from behind.

Leon turned around to see a masked figure fighting Ada in hand to hand combat. Ada attempted to strike him with a swift chop to his neck, but the figure blocked in time, grabbed her hand and placed it behind her back. He quickly kicked her and had her lying flat to the ground. Leon quickly took out his firearm and aimed at the figure, but the latter caught on much faster and took out his own firearm, shooting Leon's out of his hand. Ada stood back up, and attempted to strike him again, to no avail. He swatted her away with what seemed extraordinary strength, sending her flying and hitting the wall. With a quick groan, Ada kneeled on one knee to keep herself balanced.

Leon attempted a roundhouse kick on the figure, to which it was blocked with ease. He then received a punch and in the stomach and then an elbow across the chest, before the figure approached and grabbed him by his head, and pushing him towards where Ada was. With the air that was gushed out of him, Leon tried to keep his balance, but the figure held both of them at gunpoint. He then began to speak.

"I do not come as your enemy, Agent Kennedy." He spoke, picking up Leon's gun that was dropped to the floor. He held on to it with his other hand, then brought his attention back at the two.

"Doesn't look that way to me," Leon spat, glaring at him with fire and fury.

"You are not the enemy, Agent Kennedy. My enemy is the woman that is with you," The figure explained, his gun now focused more towards Ada, "She once played an instrument to Umbrella's fruition, and one Albert Wesker's ambitions. For that, I believe she must repent. However, because I have a favour to ask, I thought it might be best to lure both of you here… so maybe at least you can listen to me… Leon."

The sound of hearing his first name made Leon cock his eyebrow a little bit. Whatever formality he had seemed to disappear just like that, as if he knew who Leon was already.

"How about you tell me who you are first?" Leon questioned, standing up and crossing his arms.

The figure obliged, taking off his mask to reveal what looked quite disgusting to most people, enough to get a reaction from both Leon and Ada. The man had short auburn hair that covered his left eye, but moreover, half of his face was that of a human, and the other half seemed what looked like an ogre. The latter portion of his face was green in texture, and it almost felt as if the other half of his face was stitched together somehow. In spite of this, both of his eyes still retained their human colours and appearance, and his lips still had the same pigmentation as any other male.

Ada in particular was surprised to see who he was, but Leon was somewhat in the dark.

"…I'm Steve. Steve Burnside."

"Pretty sure I saw your name within the list of dead subjects almost a decade ago… you are definitely the last person I would've expected to see." Ada said, also finding her balance to stand up as well.

"I was part of an abandoned prototype B.O.W. project Wesker subjected me to, in secret with only the most trusted Umbrella personnel. They wanted to create a B.O.W. that can still reason, but also have superhuman strength like Wesker did. This form… is what I once turned into… before I faced the cold and dark entity known as death… and when I came to… I came back, but this time, with no emotions… but hate. It is all I feel… the need to kill every damn thing that Umbrella stands for." Steve explained his story, keeping an intense look at Ada with the gun still in his hand.

"I remember you now… Claire told me about you. You were with her while she was in Europe." Leon blurted, remembering who this Steve was now.

"Claire…" Steve said, but after a pause, he continued, "She means nothing to me now. All that matters… is to destroy everything Umbrella stands for… and I need your help, Leon."

Leon was cautious, but he was willing to listen. He kept his arms crossed, signifying that he was listening, but not completely accepting.

"This bastard… he was going to install another B.O.W. generator on to this city. These B.O.W. generators… they've been manufactured by Umbrella in the past… and perfected by Umbrella Children. I'm sure you guys saw the news that sent the world into a panic a few days ago." Steve motioned to the corpse not far away.

Leon widened his eyes in surprise. To think if Steve did not intervene, his city would have been next on the list.

"Help me find the original. That way, these cannot be re-constructed to create more of these. These generators… generating B.O.W.s based on their past DNA structures, can create almost infinite amount of B.O.W.s at will. So long as the original exists, nothing stops Umbrella Children from installing more of these around different cities." Steve finished his explanation, "I'm sure you'll get some more information with this flash drive he has. You take it. As for me…"

Steve was about to fire his gun, at Ada.

"Lower your gun Steve, or this deal is off," Leon warned, "I can most definitely find this generator the hard way, with or without this flash drive. It's all about whether you let her go."

Steve had to think long and hard about this. He squinted his eyes slightly, glaring at Ada and then at Leon. He lowered his gun after some consideration, to which he replied, "If she causes more damage than otherwise, you're next on my list."

He reached into his pocket for the flash drive, to which he tossed to Leon, and the latter caught it with his hand. He took one moment to look at the flash drive in question, before looking back at Steve.

"I have other businesses to attend to. Don't disappoint me, Leon." Steve firmly, and commandingly, requested, before he threw a flashbang at both Leon and Ada's direction. The blinding light forced both of them to cover their eyes, and by the time their visions came back in order, they saw that Steve had already left the premises. Ada was still in the room though, trying to make more sense of what happened. After a few minutes, she finally spoke.

"Looks like you got some more assignments to handle. I think I'm going to keep track of that kid a little longer, though."

"Might want to be more careful with him, Ada. You saw what he is capable of." Leon warned her, purely out of concern for her safety.

"Yeah well, that's what keeps the fun going," Ada smirked, before heading out of the door, "And I'd listen to your advice too, if I were you. This Umbrella Children aren't messing around."

With that, Ada left, using her grappling hook to reel herself towards another building nearby via one of the windows. Leon didn't try to reach out for her though, because right now, he even more pressing matters at hand. Before he left the room, he took one last glance at the window Ada left from, to which he hoped for her safety. With one final look, he left the building, with a new mission he had to fulfill for everyone's sake.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 _ **Thank you so much for the patience. Reviews are always appreciated, and I especially appreciate constructive criticism the most! I would love to see what you guys can tell me if there are any areas for improvement... and I will try to update more in the near future.**_


End file.
